


Factum Venator

by Queen_Valkyrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Barbarian Michael, Cleric Jack, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Fantasy AU, Fighter Geoff, Gen, Lindsay has some magic too I guess, Michael in this story looks a lot like Mogar from X-Ray and Vav, Mogar, Queen Lindsay, Ranger Gavin, Rogue Ryan, Wizard Ray, bits and pieces from the Kings AU, eventual Lindsay/Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Valkyrie/pseuds/Queen_Valkyrie
Summary: Typically, when a vicious rebel breaks into your castle, you have him executed. But Lindsay has never been a typical queen. So when she and her closest advisors learn from this rebel that the neighboring kingdom is planning war on Factum Venator, they set off on a journey  for the ages. And yes, they drag the rebel along.





	

It was the high, pealing sound of the alarm that woke Lindsay from her sleep. She shot up straight in her bed and looked around, but no one had entered her chambers yet, so the situation couldn’t be too dire. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she grabbed her silk robe from her bedside table and pulled it on over her sleeping gown, standing and heading to the door. With a harsh pull, she swung her door open to see her two guards still stationed outside, their weapons raised.

“Sir Dooley, Sir Bragg, what _exactly_ is going on here?”

“Every apology, your majesty,” replied Dooley, the shorter and broader of her guards, “But there’s an intruder in the castle.”

“There’s an intruder in the castle every other _week_. But the alarm is never sounded. What’s so significant about this one?”

“He’s taken out a dozen queensguard already, my lady.”

“Good god,” She whispered. “You two, gather the other queensguard and secure the perimeter. If he has any accomplices, they cannot be allowed to enter the castle.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dooley confirmed.

“Your majesty?” Bragg questioned, “If I may be permitted to ask, what will you do without your guards?”

“I will gather my brother and my council and apprehend this intruder.”

Her guards exchanged a glance and nodded to her. “Of course. Be safe, your majesty.”

She nodded to dismiss them and headed swiftly down the corridor. The first door she came to her was that of her younger brother, and she rapped loudly on the wood with her knuckles. He swung the door open, fully dressed, his longbow and quiver already slung across his shoulder.

“Good,” she commented, slightly surprised, “You’re already prepared.”

“Course I am,” Gavin replied. “We catchin’ this guy?”

“Yes. I’ll go get Geoff and Jack, you get Ryan and Ray.”

“Right. Where are we meeting up?”

“The intruder is almost certainly on his way here. I’d say we meet between this wing and the guest wing, and decide what to do from there.”

“Got it. See you in a bit.” With that, he rushed past her and down the corridor to the right, while she headed to the left.

The thuds of her bare feet against the stone floor echoed even amongst the warning bell’s ringing, and she could feel her fingers tingling. An intruder that actually managed to get something done was rare, and she was positively itching for a fight.

It was Jack’s door that she came to first, and he opened it before she even knocked. “Lindsay,” he commented, taken aback. “Shouldn’t you be in your chambers?”

“And miss the first interesting intruder in months? Not a chance.”

He nodded. “Good point.”

“Gavin’s taking care of Ryan and Ray,” she explained as she knocked on Geoff’s door.

Her right hand’s voice rang out from inside his chambers. “One second!”

It took him longer than a second, but eventually Geoff threw his door open, his armor secured, and he thrust his black steel sword into its scabbard. “Sorry about that,” he grinned. “This armor’s kind of a bitch to get on.”

“Well, if I get assassinated by an intruder because you took too long in securing your armor, then I’ll come back and haunt you,” Lindsay replied, giving him a smile in return.

“So where are we meeting the other boys?” Geoff asked as they all headed down the corridor.

“Between this wing and the guest. I’m sure Ryan’s already come up with some sort of plan to handle this guy.”

“He better have. I’m getting tired of the sound of this warning bell.”

“You’re not the only one,” echoed a deep yet familiar voice from behind them, and hairs stood up on the back of Lindsay’s neck.

Geoff turned around and shuddered, coming face-to-face with the castle’s resident rogue. “Jesus Christ, Ryan, you about scared the shit out of me!”

Ryan chuckled and Gavin came running up behind him, with Ray trailing even further behind. “I was gonna head to where you told me to meet, Linds,” Gavin explained, taking short breaths, “But we heard you guys down here and figured we’d just meet you now instead of later.”

“So do we know anything about this guy?” Ray asked, joining the circle.

Lindsay pursed her lips. “Not exactly. The only thing I know is that he had incapacitated a dozen queensguard before I even left my chambers. Who knows how much that number has gone up since then?”

“That’s not much to go on,” Ryan mused, “So we’re going to have to have a bare-bones plan and improvise around it.”

“ _Improvise_? That’s new for you,” Geoff said.

“Yes, well, I don’t exactly have a lot to go on here. Ray, would you be able to locate this guy?”

The sorcerer scoffed. “Can I.”

There was a long pause until Gavin cut in. “Can you?”

“Of course I can!”

“Alright,” Ryan continued. “Once you do that, we’ll need to seal off the room somehow.”

“Leave that to me,” Lindsay confirmed.

“Okay, great. Gav, you distract him from the front. Geoff can help if need be. When he’s not paying attention, I’ll get him from behind. Jack,” Ryan nodded to the cleric’s war hammer, hanging from his hip, “If you can take care of him, make it so he can’t move, we’ll be able to get him down for the count.”

“I got him,” announced Ray. “He’s on the roof. Front of the castle. Between the chapel and the balcony.”

“What’s he doing up there?” Gavin asked.

“Probably hiding out for a second. I don’t doubt he’s been taking out guards in the great hall. And if he’s smart, he’ll have found a place up there that the lookout towers can’t see."

“Then let’s go.” 

The six took off towards the roof entrance, and Lindsay could feel the grin creeping across her face. As she looked back at her men, her team, they were all smiling as well. Ryan and Geoff were full-out grinning, while Ray, Jack and Gavin’s smiles were more subtle.

When they got to the door to the roof, it was Gavin who burst through it first, bow in hand and arrow nocked into its place. He moved slowly, deliberately, until he could see a figure, shrouded in darkness, crouched near the roof’s edge. Gav took one deep breath in and let both his breath and the arrow out at the same time. But the intruder was smart, or his hearing was good, or his sight was good, because he dodged out of the way just before the arrow cleaved a hole through his skull.

Gavin cursed as the intruder lifted himself off the ground. He headed for the edge of the rooftop, planning to jump off and make his escape, but the heat in Lindsay’s fingertips was positively itching to get out. She threw her hands out and fire flowed from her fingers, following her command and creating a barrier around the whole rooftop. 

The flames provided light amidst the darkness of the night, and Lindsay was finally able to see the man who had caused so much trouble in her castle. Well, most of him, anyways. He was tall and well-muscled, and he had (rather unintelligently) left his chest bare. Rings of scarlet paint circled his biceps, his goldish-yellow pants were tucked into tall, brown boots, and the snarling pelt of a bear was draped around his shoulders and over his head like a cloak, blocking the view of his face. He carried a blue-steel broadsword in one hand, and she saw no sheath for it anywhere on his person.

As Gavin nocked another arrow, the intruder let out a snarl, not unlike the bear whose skin he wore as a hood. Gavin fired, and the man ducked out of the way again. This time, Gavin loaded multiple arrows at once, and he let them fly in all different directions. But the prince’s aim was always true, and the arrows curved back towards the barbarian. He was able to dodge one and knock away another with his broadsword, but the third found its way into the flesh of his arm. He let out a shout, and Geoff took the opportunity to rush the intruder, pulling his black-steel sword out of its scabbard and swinging it up in an attempt to catch the other man off guard.

The intruder was fast. Faster than Lindsay expected. He lifted his broadsword and blocked Geoff’s blow, and their swords started to dance. Geoff would attack and the intruder would parry, and then the intruder would counterattack, and it was all Geoff could do to block his powerful blows. Meanwhile, Gavin was still shooting as many arrows as he could handle without risking hitting Geoff as well. But even if Geoff or Gavin landed a hit, the barbarian would come back swinging, harder and faster and more ferocious than he had been before.

So Ray joined in, and he started slinging every spell he could think of at the bear-man. A few of his faster ones made contact, and Lindsay could tell the intruder was slowing down. It was then that Ryan took his chance. He crept up behind the barbarian, silent and swift as ever, and slid one of his long knives out from wherever it was he kept them. When the bear-man was busy locking swords with Geoff, Ryan swept his leg under the intruder’s, knocking him down to his knees, and pressing the blade of his knife into the other man’s throat.

“Now, Jack!” He shouted, and Jack rushed forward, bringing his hammer down hard on the intruder’s right leg, then his left, and Lindsay could hear the sickening crack of bones breaking. A pained shout escaped the warrior, but he didn’t dare move, for fear of Ryan’s knife slicing his throat open.

Silence hung in the air like a dead man, and Lindsay glided forward, not for a second taking her eyes off the intruder. “Lord Ramsey,” she instructed, lifting her chin and using her best queen-voice, “If you would be so kind as to reveal the identity of the man who killed so many of my queens guard.”

Geoff smiled at her. “With pleasure.” Reaching his hand forward, he grabbed the bear’s mouth and threw the hood backwards.

Underneath the hood was a young man, round-faced but hard-eyed, with short auburn curls, freckles thrown across his cheeks, and a look of complete rage glinting in his coffee-colored eyes. He couldn’t have been older than twenty-five, and Lindsay wondered what would drive a man so young to attack a whole castle on his own. It certainly seemed like madness. But you could never tell so early in a meeting.

“And does this intruder have a name?” She questioned, crouching down so she could stare him dead in the eyes.

He curled his lips up into a sneer, wrinkling his freckled nose as he did so. “Not one he’d share with scum like you.”

She pursed her lips, and Gavin spoke out. “I’ve heard stories, my queen, of a barbarian in a bear pelt who goes around taking what he wants when he wants it, and killing any who stand in his way. The people from the villagers call him Mogar.”

One red eyebrow raised ever so slightly as she maintained her eye contact with the young man. “Well then. Lord Haywood?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Take this Mogar and throw him in the dungeons. We’ll see how tight-lipped he is after a long night alone in the filth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know if you're liking it, or if you're thinking there's something I should change/add. Comments help more than you know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
